Empty Spaces
by Chocolate Pencil
Summary: Any pairing, any moment. A collection of Naruto couple drabbles.
1. DeiKuro: The Empty Space

**A/N: Starting a collection of drabbles for certian pairings/characters. Requests are welcomed, and I wil try to do it, unless I just can't write about it. **

**Pairing: DeiKuro if you squint, mostly just Deidara and Kurotsuchi friendship fic. I see them as not related but really close.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Kurotsuchi!" All of Kurotsuchi's friends, family, and teammates were gathered around the table, smiling. She shrugged it off.<p>

"It was nothing really, I mean, half of you guys are already jounins. It's not much to celebrate."

"Don't be a downer, Kurotsuchi! You're an elite ninja now!" Akatsuchi smiled.

"My little girl, all grown up-"

"Mom."

Today, the Tsuchikage, had announced (not without a small ounce of pride, after all, Kurotsuchi was his granddaughter) that Kurotsuchi had rose to the ranks of a jounin. Kurotsuchi was happy, really, but she didn't see why they had to host a party for her. She would have preferred a quiet rest in her room, maybe an early night's sleep, but not a full blown party dedicated to her. Kurotsuchi had never been a social butterfly.

She looked around the room, at all her acquaintances, and felt pang of sadness, even with the cheery mood surrounding her.

She wondered what he would have said, what he would have done. Would he be proud of her if he knew? Or would he simply not care?

The reason Kurotsuchi hated this party was because there was one empty space in the crowded room, one that could not be filled up.

The one where Deidara was supposed to be.


	2. SasoKaru: Goodbyes

**Pairing: Onesided SasoKaru(Sasori and Karura, the Third Kazekage's wife.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The only reason Karura married the future Kazekage was because Sasori left.<p>

She had an infatuation with him starting the day they were put on the same team, and ending the day she died. Sasori was simply so different from all the rest. His smiles were rare and his talent with puppets prodigal and Karura found all of this so alluring. It started as a little-girl crush and developed into something more. Like love.

However, Sasori never even seemed to return the affection. He only talked to her when necessary, usually during battle or as a stiff 'good job.' For a period of time, Karura despaired and assumed he like some other girl. Many girls chased after him, after all. Then she noticed that he didn't seem to care for _anyone_. Not even his elderly grandmother was in the reach of his affection. Karura knew he was an orphan, but she knew other people who didn't have parents, and they were perfectly cheerful.

While other boys were vying for her attention, Sasori just kept drifting out of her reach.

She was shocked, but not surprised, that he had discovered a new jutsu and left the village. Sure she was sad, and she cried for a full week after he left, but it didn't really matter. He was just gone from her physically, but in reality, he had always been gone from her.

If only he had said goodbye.


	3. NaruHina: Dream Come True

**Title:** Dream Come True

**Paring**: NaruHina

**A/N:** Read, enjoy, and maybe review...?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto (I wish...)

Hinata daydreams often. It is something Kiba and Shino scold her for, because if she's really into it, she'll walk into puddles and poles.

She prefers her dreams to reality.

In her own little world, she is strong, stronger than Hanabi and Neji, defeating the enemy with one blow. And when she does that, Naruto (finally) pays attention to her.

Naruto. She thinks about him most often.

If she's eating at Ichiruki's, she pretends he's next to her, talking and laughing. If she's training, she'll pretend he's helping her. And if she's feeling particularly daring, she will imagine him kissing her. But that rarely happens.

Well, some of her dreams were coming true, at least.

Here she was at the ramen stand, with Naruto, almost like a date. Kiba and Shino are here too, but their previous argument about ramen flavors had progressed to whether dogs or bugs were better. So it was just Naruto talking to Hinata, smiling and laughing, and it's all Hinata can do to keep from fainting.

She'll take what she can. And maybe one day, he'll love her back, and this date will be for real.


	4. KibaHina: The All Seeing Eye

**Title: The All Seeing Eye**

**Pairings: KibaHina**

**A/N: One of my favorites. Thanks to Echo Uchiha for reviewing! Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Hinata liked to think that she saw quite a lot. Even though she was one of the weakest in her clan, her eyes were still Byakugan, and therefore were more powerful than your average eye.<p>

She saw Naruto's kind nature while everyone shunned him, after all. And if she had had enough courage, she would have been his first friend. Maybe things would have turned out different.

But they didn't. And instead of Naruto, there was Kiba.

He was such a good friend, always there to help her and offering to hurt Naruto, even though he knew every time she would decline. She was lucky to have him.

_She didn't notice._

And while she was chasing Naruto and getting her heart broken, she was, in turn, ripping Kiba's heart to shreds.

Maybe her eyes didn't see much at all.


	5. SasuSaku: No More Tears

**Title: No More Tears**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**A/N: This was hard to write. Thanks to Echo Uchiha and Chanvre Vert for reviewing! Read, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>They had all expected her to bawl when they told her Sasuke needed to be killed. Sakura understood why. She had always been quick to tears, especially for Sasuke.<p>

And she still loved him.

It was wrong to love him, and she was hurting Naruto and hurting Kakashi and hurting basically most of the Konoha 11, but she couldn't help it. Now, Sasuke was causing a world war and her heart was repeatedly being slammed on.

She would cry. She wanted to cry. She wanted to be a little girl who sobbed and sobbed for something she could not change.

She would, but how can you cry when you have no tears left?


	6. SuiKa: Not So Bad

**Title: Not So Bad**

**Pairing: SuiKa**

**A/N: We need something less depressing. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

"I hate it here. It's so hot. Why is it so hot? I hate the heat. Will it ever rain? Geez-"

Sasuke had made the unwise decision to pair Karin and Suigetsu up for a scouting mission. Karin inwardly sighed as she walked along the path. She was used to his never-ending complaining- it was like background noise now- but she felt the need to say something.

"Shut up! It's summer, what do you expect? Stop complaining! Why are you even my scouting partner?"

"Well, it's not my fault that your precious Sasuke-kun put us together. So touchy."

Sasuke-kun. How he had changed. Karin used to love his chakra, but it was so dark now, and Sasuke himself was not the same person he once was. He scared her.

She glanced at Suigetsu. He wasn't that bad, when he wasn't whining his butt off or threatening to tell her deepest, darkest secrets. His chakra wasn't as bad as she described, it was weird at first, but she liked it. It was strange, just like him.

Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Argh! I hate this sun? When can we _stop_?"

Now, if she could only get him to shut up…


	7. ItaHana: Roses

**Title: Roses**

**Pairing: ItaHana**

**A/N: Dedicated to Chanvre Vert. Don't know how Hana turned out. And if Chanvre Vert is reading this-I will write that DeiKuro fic. Sometime.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (if I did, Deidara would be having lots and lots of Epic Flashbacks. And the Akatsuki wouldn't have died out. But never mind me.)**

* * *

><p>Itachi sent Hana a rose every single year, on her birthday. She figures out because written on a leaf-probably using some kind of genjutsu-was the initials 'U.I.' and it can't be her dad. His name started with an S, and besides, Tsume threatened to hurt him very badly if he ever tried to get in contact.<p>

She doesn't know exactly why. All she ever really saw of him was the first few years they were in the academy. And while she was struggling to become a chuunin, he was already in ANBU. She supposed it was because they sometimes saw each other at the training grounds, each with a little brother at hand. And while Kiba and Sasuke started fighting-_My sister is better than your brother! - -No way, nii-san is the best!- _they talked about their lives. Hana vaguely remembers telling him she liked roses, and when her birthday was.

The last rose he ever sent her was black. And even Hana knew that a black rose meant death.

The next year, there was no rose. Hana knew Sasuke must of killed Itachi.

And here was the strangest thing- she still kept those roses, and when none came, there was a strange ache in her chest, near her heart.


	8. ChoIno: Always Second Best

**Title: Always Second Best**

**Pairing: ChoIno**

**A/N: Fluff-ish. Thanks to Chanvre Vert and Echo Uchiha for reviewing. Remember you can leave a request if you want to see a certain pairing. Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Choji was always second best, compared to Shikamaru. It wasn't anyone's fault, when you have a genius for a best friend these kinds of things are expected. Everyone saw him as a shadow, dwelling in Shikamaru's presence. Choji wasn't particularly strong or smart or clever, he wasn't even good looking. He was simply Choji Akimichi, a second-rate shinobi that needed to lose a few pounds.<p>

Ino felt that way too.

Great Sakura, brainy Sakura, beautiful Sakura, strong Sakura, gentle and kind Sakura, tough Sakura; this was the standard she was measured up to, by everyone. She tried to exceed it, but failed every time, and simply reminded everyone how _inferior_ she was. Wanna-be kunoichi Ino, looks-obsessed Ino, Ino, who couldn't do a single thing to save her sensei. She will never be as good as Sakura; never even be close to Sakura. She is eternally second best.

Not to Choji, though. To him she would always be the best girl in the world.

_And she would always be._


	9. ShinoHina: Bumblebee

**Title: Bumblebee**

**Pairing: ShinoHina**

**A/N: Dedicated to wingtipped. Thanks to all who review! Requests are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>In Shino's eyes, Hinata is a bumblebee. Bumblebees are innocent creatures that go around helping plants. Hinata is an innocent girl, oblivious to the crueler part of the world that gives up her own happiness for others.<p>

She gives Sakura Naruto, her one true love.

She gives Hanabi the title of heiress.

She will give up whatever somebody else wants, no matter how much she wants it herself.

The one thing bumblebees have that Hinata does not is a stinger. Hinata has nothing to protect herself against the world, and is so easily broken. She will break like spun sugar if hurt and her tears fall so fast.

So Shino protects her from all harm. And when Hinata is hurt, or in any kind of distress- fear Shino.

Hinata is the bumblebee.

Shino is her stinger.


	10. ItaIno: Family Resemblance

**Title: Family Resemblance**

**Pairing: ItaIno**

**A/N: Dedicated to Echo Uchiha. How I love my crack pairings. Thanks to all who review! Requests are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>She meets him in a dango shop in some small village the name of she has already forgotten. Her cell had been on a mission, and she has done her part and was just waiting for the rest of them to hurry up.<p>

He is sitting next to her, still and silent like a statue.

The man's eyes are onyx black and his hair is kind of a blackish-grayish-blue, which Ino found very interesting. His near-perfect face is marred by two deep lines running down them. He reminds her of someone, somehow. His black cloak also reminds her of something, but she brushes it aside.

Ino puts on her flirty tone, the one that Shikamaru hates so much.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

His face remains impassive, and she does not expect an answer.

"My regular partner has a cold, so I am stuck with him, and he said he was hungry." His head lifts toward a blonde haired man flirting with a waitress. Ino nodded.

"So, what's your name?" she asks.

His eyes turn to study her carefully, almost like a hawk watching its prey.

"Uchiha Itachi," he finally replies.

Uchiha Itachi? The man who killed his whole entire clan? Sasuke's infamous brother?

The thought running through her head is not "I better tell Asuma-sensei quickly!" It's not even "Run before he kills me!"

It is; "Wow, he is so much hotter than Sasuke."

From that day on, Ino has traded her infatuation with Sasuke for an obsession with his alluring older brother.


	11. SasuKuro: In Her Eyes

**Title: In Her Eyes**

**Pairing: SasuKuro (Sasuke and Kurotsuchi.)**

**A/N: I like weird pairings. How I imagine if Kurotsuchi and Sasuke ever meet. AU. Thanks to all who review! Feel free to requests.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>They meet- for the first and only time- on a slightly windy day. Sasuke has already lost track of the days. The wind blows the tree branches in a way that makes him feel like he's in Konoha, and the sky is blue and cloudless.<p>

_On a day like this, I would have been training with Itachi_, he thinks wistfully. But he knows that some things cannot be changed, and he can only wait to strike the enemy.

Kurotsuchi comes in like a shadow, but he notices her nonetheless. Sasuke has seen her before, analyzing her battle moves and techniques like a true genius.

She looks up and meets his eyes. They narrow, but when she speaks, her tone and face are amused.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Hm, I guess that means I have to kill you. Nothing personal." She smirks up at him that reminds him eerily of something; it could have been another enemy or his own reflection.

He feels a flash of hope- maybe this one will understand, then. Maybe this one would be different.

But when he glances into her eyes, he knows that is not true.

Like all the others, she looks at him with hate in her eyes.


	12. SasoPaku: Fun after death

**Title: Fun (after death)**

**Pairing: SasoPaku (Sasori and Pakura)**

**A/N: Dedicated to Chanvre Vert. Totally clueless about Pakura's character, so...Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

* * *

><p>Pakura wakes up to green- green grass, green leaves, so unlike her home Suna. She knows that she is dead, so why is she here? Is it the afterlife? Pakura has never been a silly fool as to believe in life after death.<p>

The man with the snake eyes tells her almost nothing, except that she is expected to kill, and she will be forced to kill. Pakura feels slight disgust at this- she's a kuinoichi, and kuinoichi (at least her time) do not take orders from complete strangers. But she does.

She sees him, standing there yelling at another person, and in her heart, she knows he's from Suna too. He could be fifty years older or fifty years younger, but Pakura doesn't care. If she's dead, age doesn't matter anymore.

Sure, he's dead, but so is she. Maybe he'll reject, but who cares? Pakura doesn't. She's dead, anyways. You can't get much worse than that.

Can't a girl have a little fun?


	13. SasoSaku: Endless Cycle

**Title: Endless Cycle**

**Pairing: SasoSaku**

**A/N: I don't know how I did with this one. Is it even considered romance? I can't do SasoSaku at all. Thanks to all who review! Requests are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"How could you be so heartless?"<p>

Sasori inwardly shakes his head at the pink haired girl's words. Where has she been? Shinobi do not show emotion whatsoever. It was the first rule he had learned, and the first rule every ninja should know. He supposed it was because of Konohagakure's extremely soft teachings; they were always the weakest, no matter how much "will of fire" they had.

And even if shinobi could feel, he wouldn't have anyways. He removed that part of his body when he made it into wood. All he has is a beating heart. A simple organ does not make you capable of feeling emotion. Your soul does, but Sasori shed that a long time ago.

But it hurts, not being able to feel. It hurts to now be able to truly smile or laugh, to unfreeze your soul and be human for at least a while.

He hopes that she, such a pretty girl, with so much potential, will abandon her path on this journey to the endless cycle of unfeeling.


	14. ShikaIno: Childhood Games

**Title: Childhood Games**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

**A/N: I can just see this happening. Can't you? Thanks to all who review! Requests are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Inoichi was greeted by the sight of his beaming five year old daughter dressed in her special occasion outfit, holding hands with a bored Shikamaru.<p>

"Hi Daddy!" Ino chirped. "Shikamaru is taking me to the ball!"

Inoichi nodded, completely baffled. "I see. Where is this ball?"

"In the backyard. Look! Shika gave me flowers." Ino thrust out a bouquet of roses, slightly wilted. Inoichi raised his eyebrows; at least she was smart enough not to take the fresh flowers.

"What does Shikamaru say in all this?"

Shikamaru had retracted his hand from Ino's, and they currently resided in his pockets. His eyes went up to the clouds, and said, "Too troublesome to argue with girls."

Inoichi could only look as Ino skipped off to the back of the house, dragging Shikamaru by the sleeve behind her.

"Bye Daddy! We'll be back soon!" Ino called.

At the age of seven, Ino finally stopped making Shikamaru participate in her games. By that time, Shikamaru had been to the ball exactly thirty-two times, gotten married twenty-one times, and had approximately fifty-six children, ten of which were boys.


	15. SaiIno: No Idea

**Title:** No Idea

**Pairing:** SaiIno

**A/N**: Dedicated to **The Teenage Cynic**. Hope you enjoy! As usual, reviews are appreciate and requests are welcome

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Poor Sai, Sakura thinks as she shakes her head. He had absolutely <em>no idea<em> what he's getting into. Calling Ino beautiful was just as dangerous as calling Sakura ugly.

Ino was giggling and flirting with a very confused Sai. It was already too late. Even someone as blank and emotionless as Sai cannot resist the power of Ino. Once she sets her sights on a boy, there is virtually nothing you can do to stop her. Except for maybe deflecting from the village and turning evil, but that was a special case.

Sakura has seen Ino's charm in action many times before. She captures them with the perfect smile, and soon after, they'll be following her like a lost puppy, or perhaps like how Hinata always managed to find Naruto.

There's a red tinge, barely there, on Sai's cheek now. Sakura smirks. Within a month, he'll be waiting on Ino hand and foot.

Perhaps less.


	16. SasuTema: Irony

**Title:** Irony

**Pairing:** SasuTema

**A/N:** Dedicated to **Wolf Master Uchiha**. Hope you enjoy. **Totally AU**. Thanks to all who review! Requests are, as always, welcome.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto…

* * *

><p>Temari's first impression of Sasuke was rather ordinary and generic. She didn't see past his cold exterior to the warm heart underneath or any foolish, girly thought like that. She didn't realize how off-kilter his sanity was. She simply thought that he was rather good looking. And hey, even the brash, always-on-guard sister of a jinchuriki could admire a boy's looks once in a while.<p>

Very, very cute, but way too young. So Temari dropped the idea and considered him another Konoha brat, another opponent in the chuunin exams. She never expected- who would've? - that his and her paths would be so closely intertwined.

He had risked her life running away from Konoha, because she had to go take back his sorry butt back to Konoha. He risked her brother's life by starting a war. What had started out as a simple meeting had led to so much more, and she wished she'd never met him. Perhaps it would have been easier; perhaps his presence wouldn't hang over her forever and ever. She had expected to never see him again.

Temari gave a wry smile as she considered the irony of the situation, all the while wiping Sasuke's blood off her face.


	17. KisaTen: Forget

**Title: **Forget

**Pairing:** KisaTen

**A/N:** Sorry I've been AWOL for a while. It's summer break and….well anyways, here you go. Kisame and Tenten. Thanks to all whom review and requests are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kisame angrily kicked a rock as he walked along, muttering. Itachi had long walked ahead, tired of his barely audible complaining. Kisame's words grew louder with each step.<p>

"How does he not remember? I look like a shark, curse it! How would you forget me?" He huffed and sent the rock flying away.

"Maybe that'll hit Itachi on the head," he grumbled. Kisame was not in a nice mood.

There was a rustle behind him and he spun around, Samehada pointed menacingly toward the general direction of where it came from.

"Hey there, I'm not trying to do anything," a girlish voice answered. The bun-haired kunoichi from earlier stepped out. Kisame mentally chastised himself or not paying attention. One of the most important rules for shinobi was to not let your enemy creep up on you, like he had just done.

"One step and I'll kill you," he growled, brandishing Samehada just to prove his point. The girl shifted a little and said, "Look, I'm not here to kill you."

"Then what are you here for?" he asked irritably.

She smiled. "Unlike my sensei, I think you're pretty unforgettable." With that she dashed away, leaving Kisame to wonder, what the heck did she mean?


	18. YamaSaku: Fracture

**Title:** Fractures

**Pairing:** YamaSaku

**A/N:** Dedicated to both **wingtipped** and **Rise Openly**, because they both requested it. Thanks to all whom review and requests are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>If Yamato were to make an analogy for himself, he would be a strong and tough tree, the kind builders would try to use because the house made of it would surely last for a hundred years. Whenever he thought this, he felt rather guilty, because it meant he had been reading one too many architecture books when he could have been training. But Kakashi read his Icha Icha books, so he guess it wasn't that bad. After all, is the legendary Hatake Kakashi read in his spare time, why couldn't he?<p>

Yamato also felt slightly ashamed when he thought of himself as sturdy wood, because he was just laughingstock. He could feel it whenever they "accidentally" attacked him in his sleep. He would never be as cool as Kakashi.

But that wasn't relevant right now. Yamato could think whatever he wanted so he would be the wood.

If Yamato were to make an analogy for Sakura, she would be the sharp bladed ax that was used to cut down trees.

It was an unwritten rule that teachers and students never, ever, _ever_ got involved. But Sakura was just so stunning- strong, brave, beautiful, everything Yamato could wish for. One look at her was like an ax's blow to a solid tree.

No matter how strong a tree was, repeated blows will take it down eventually. Yamato already felt fractures in his resolve not to love Sakura.


	19. AoMei: Marry Me Please

**Title:** Marry Me Please

**Pairing: **AoMei

**A/N:** Because it works. You know the drill…thanks to all whom review and requests are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto…haha.

* * *

><p>Ao asked Mei to marry him five times, and she rejected all five.<p>

It wasn't because he was a bad man. In fact, he was rather nice; sweet and gruff at the same time. There were always flowers on her desk, a rarity in Kirigakure because it was too wet and they were still recovering from the Fourth Mizukage's reign. They simply didn't have the time for planting flowers. Of course, if you asked him, he would start yelling at Chojuro for no particular reason. It always brightened up her day to see those flowers in the rather dreary air of Kiri.

But if she were to marry Ao, her grip on the village would lessen. Married women were generally considered as housewives. Just ask Lady Tsunade of the Leaf Village why she didn't marry. They would scorn her and slowly, her dream of becoming a powerful Kage would fade away.

It always killed her inside when she saw Ao's crestfallen face after rejection, though. He should have stopped a long time ago, but he was stubborn and Ao, so what did she expect? She wished with all her heart she could accept, but it simply wasn't reasonable.

Ao asked Mei to marry him six times. On the last time, she said yes.

And then smacked him on the head for not asking sooner.


	20. KakaSaku: All Grown Up

**Title:** All Grown Up

**Pairing:** KakaSaku

**A/N:** Dedicated to **Rise Openly**. Yep, I can't do KakaSaku either. I might redo this one. Thanks to all who review and requests are welcome. TWENTIETH DRABBLE! I was orignally just going to stop here but I'll keep going.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto. :'(

* * *

><p>"Don't worry! Everything will go back to the way it was soon!"<p>

Kakashi wakes up in a cold sweat, jolted out of his dreams by his own words. He is haunted by them, because soon isn't soon enough, and he still hasn't found a way to bring it around.

Sakura doesn't need these useless promises anymore. She has grown up to be her own savior, and he bets she has long forgotten his words. The new Sakura impresses Kakashi, and it awes him too. It's hard to believe that the unconfident little girl is the same person as this tough figure now.

In all truth, Kakashi misses the old Sakura, the Sakura that took his word as the law. He wants her to look at him again with those adoring eyes and try to win his attention and praise. She never does that anymore. It made him feel needed, wanted, appreciated.

He guesses he isn't needed anymore.


	21. AsuIno: Strange

**Title:** Strange

**Pairing:** AsuIno

**A/N:** Dedicated to Rise Openly. Thanks to all who review and leave a request!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>If anyone ever found out about Ino's crush on Asuma, they would probably reel back in disgust and say, "That's so strange! And gross!" And Ino would just scoff, because she already knew.<p>

Of course it was strange she preferred her sensei to all the boys her age in the village. But Asuma was just so mature and knew what to do in any situation, unlike the other boys. Ino worshipped him almost like a god.

Was it strange that Ino loved the feeling of his arms around her? Obviously.

Was it strange everything she did was to gain his approval? Ino would raise her eyebrows and shrug.

Was it strange she spent her days dreaming of him instead of Sasuke? Ino would snort; "Sasuke's just a whiny boy. Asuma's so much better."

Was it strange she felt a rush whenever he kissed her cheek?

It was_ strange_, the whole thing. Who fell in love with their sensei? So strange, the gossipers would mumble as they shook their heads in disapproval. Ino didn't care.

Love was strange after all, wasn't it?


	22. SaiSaku: Vengeance

**Title:** Vengeance

**Pairing:** SaiSaku

**A/N:** Had to get this out of my system. If you think about it, it kind of contradicts the SasuSaku one, but oh well. Read and review, and request.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sai hated to see Sakura cry. She didn't do it very much, and rarely in front of him, but whenever those tears fell, there was a pang in his chest and a hot, overwhelming felling in his mind. It was strange how a feeling in one person could evoke so many emotions in another.<p>

He learned the emotion was anger, and that anger was directed at Sasuke.

It was reasonable, of course. How could the traitor leave his village for some nearly unattainable goal? His hatred sparked emotions in his former teammates and comrades. It was a you-are-the-stupidest-person-on-earth feeling for some (Sai gathered that was frustration, or maybe disappointment) and a please-come-back in others (and that was longing).

Sai just wanted Sakura move past her desire for what will never become. But she won't, and judging from her red eyes, he never will.

So Sai decides one thing. If Naruto doesn't kill Sasuke, he will personally hunt him down and watch his blood flow on the ground as payment for Sakura's tears.

And that was vengeance.


	23. KonoHana: A Helping Hand

**Title:** A Helping Hand

**Pairing**: KonoHana (Konohamaru and Hanabi)

**A/N:** They're so adorable. Thanks to all whom review and requests are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hanabi dropped to the ground, panting. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't, she hadn't trained nearly enough and Father would be mad.<p>

Sometimes, Hanabi envied her sister's freedom. Nobody expected anything out of her, so there were no expectations to meet. Hinata might become the heiress, and she might not. Hanabi doubts she cares anymore, but she herself does. Hinata is the oldest child, which means she'll probably be free of the brand mark if Hanabi surpasses her, but Hanabi will be marked her entire life if she fails.

Hanabi's feet find the wooden post, even though they are like lead and the post seems a million miles away. There's a thwack and her fist connects with it too, and she spins around.

She's so tired, so tired. She wants to lie down and fall asleep here in the training grounds.

Hanabi collapses with exhaustion, ignoring the footsteps and the shadow coming towards her. A scarf trails down on her nose, along with a hand stuck right in front of her face.

"Need a hand?" Konohamaru beams.

Hanabi smiles, and takes it.


	24. ShikaTema: The Way You Are

**Title:** The Way You Are

**Pairing:** ShikaTema

**A/N**: I probably won't be updating very often now because I'm going on a trip. Thanks to all whom review and requests are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to your face?" Shikamaru drawled.<p>

Temari glared down at him. "What?"

Shikamaru pointed to his face. Everything on it was exaggerated to the point of almost clown like; her lips too red her face a rosy pink, her eyes outlined in black. She looked like Ino did with her makeup on.

Ah, that must be it, he thought, makeup.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Why do you have toxic chemicals littered across your face?" Temari growled and said, "It isn't chemicals. It's makeup, idiot." Shikamaru shrugged again as if to signify it was the same thing.

"Whatever it is, you don't need it," he yawned. "You look fine the way you are."


	25. DeiHina: An Artist's Eye

**Title:** An Artist's Eye

**Pairing:** DeiHina

**A/N:** Still on my trip, so updates are far between. Sorry for anyone who is absolutely dying to read these, although I doubt there are any. This was fun, even though the description was hard. Hope you enjoy! Reviews and requests are welcomed.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in a bar, like many kunoichi often were, whether on missions, gathering information, waiting, or just plain needing a drink. In her case, Hinata was waiting for Kiba and Shino to complete their part of a small mission. Kurenai had left her alone to 'flourish," as she had called it, but Hinata was feeling rather awkward and nothing like "flourish" ing. Sighing, she watched as people laughed and talked around her. Why couldn't she be a little more outgoing? Like Sakura or Ino, just a little, so she could actually go around and talk. She mentally scolded herself for not being braver, but just sat there. What could she do, anyways?<p>

"Hello," a voice said smoothly as she turned around. It was a man- he looked like a girl at first sight, but soon after it was obvious he was male. He had hair and eyes like Naruto, but a shade darker. She blushed at the thought of Naruto.

"H-hi," she stammered back, unsure of what to do. He just studied her carefully, like she was a painting. It was rather unnerving, and she could feel the blush rising up her cheeks.

"You're very beautiful, you know?" he said at last. "Nice colors."

Hinata spluttered and turned positively magenta. "E-excuse me?" No one had ever said that before.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Your eyes nicely match your hair, although it's not common, it goes together. Your skin does wonders for your eyes too, yeah. If it were tan, it would mar the look, but it's pale. Your face is nicely balanced too."

Her skin was probably completely burning red now. "No-no one has ever, ever told me that. It isn't true. I'm not-" Her words were silence by one long finger placed on her lips, and a smirk that was adorning the stranger's face.

"My eyes see things differently, yeah. And to me, you _are_ beautiful."


	26. IruAnko: Have Some Fun

**Title:** Have Some Fun

**Pairing**: IruAnko

**A/N:** I apologize for not updating! Still on that trip, but that's no excuse. Sorry! Requests are welcome, as are reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Is this what you do all day?" Anko asked, leaning against the doorpost as she watched Academy children swarm outside, little bumblebees released from the hive. Iruka looked at her in confusion.<p>

"Is _what_ what I do all day?" he replied.

Anko gestured to the students, giggling and shouting out in the shade. "That. Babysit little brats all day long."

"Anko, they're not brats, they-"

"Yeah, yaddi yaddi yah," Anko said mockingly. "You need to go have fun once in a while."

Iruka frowned. He was fine the way he was now, teaching, eating, sleeping, and checking on Naruto once in a while. It wasn't like he felt like something big was missing in his life, and there was no need to have fun. He was a ninja, and ninjas work, as Anko should know.

Well, aside from the fact he kinda maybe sorta wanted to get to know her better. You know, only kinda sorta maybe. He was sure it was just a passing fancy, like a crush. Yes, like a crush.

A crush that started, oh, maybe when he was seven and had lasted until now.

Besides, Anko wouldn't want to know him, because according to what she said, he's boring. Great. Maybe Kakashi and Anko will get together and he will be subjected to watch, but wasn't Kakashi boring too? After all, all he did was _read._

Anko waved a hand in his face, reminding him that she was still there.

"Anyway, I came here to drop this off," she said, putting a large stack of papers on his desk. Iruka inwardly groaned; that pile was going to take forever, and adding to that were the assignments he had to grade tonight.

"_And_, I came here to tell you you're meeting me at the dango shop tonight, seven o' clock sharp. Don't be late," she added, smirking. Iruka frowned, again. A meeting with Anko? Why in the world? They didn't work together.

"Who planned that?" he asked, thinking of all the papers towering on his desk.

"Me," Anko said. She turned around a left, leaving a rather red and shocked Iruka in her wake.

If that's the case, the paperwork can wait.


	27. ItaAnko: Thirteen, but not really

**Title:** Thirteen, but not really

**Pairing:** ItaAnko

**A/N:** Dedicated to **Echo Uchiha**. This kind of sucked. It was mostly because I couldn't think of anything to write, but I wanted to get something done before school started. I'm ending this collection after I finish the requests, so if you have any, send them in.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

"So, kid, how do you it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Itachi frowned up at Anko, who was menacingly staring him down in his seat. "I'm afraid I don't understand your question, Anko-san."

She sighed as if was obvious.

"You're thirteen."

"Yes."

"You're in ANBU, you've killed countless people. You beat even me in being merciless. So?" Anko elaborated.

The younger boy looked completive for a moment. "It is my job. I have to kill." Anko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we all have to. Seen it, heard it, acted it out. But you're _thirteen_."

"You're sixteen, Anko-san."

"_You know what I mean_."

Itachi's eyes met hers for a brief moment, stared right at her, and they were not like should have been, young and alive, but empty haunted shells tinged with regret. It was frightening, like the boy had seen the world and beyond.

"I just pretend. If you get what I'm saying," he replied. Anko nodded, because that was definitely all she was going to get and his eyes told him as much as she needed to know.

"Well." She could feel what was destined to be a great awkward silence building up. "So."

Itachi turned to look at her, obviously prompting her to continue her thought.

"You going to buy me a drink or am I going to have to go home senseless all alone?"

Itachi smiled a bit. "What are you implying?"

She wiggled her eyebrows dramatically. "I suggest we both forget this depressing pretending crap and get helluva drunk. You in?"

"I'm thirteen, Anko-san."

"I think you're something of an exception, right?"


	28. KibaIno: Partners in Crime

**Title: **Partners in Crime

**Pairing:** KibaIno

**A/N:** For **Echo Uchiha**. Probably the last update in a while.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and everyone was all around cheerful, from chatting in the marketplace to practicing taijutsu in the training grounds. There were two days until the annual festival and people were preparing for it, shopping for clothing and food and putting up decorations It was an all-around peaceful day in the village of Konohagakure.

If one thing was for sure, peaceful days in Konoha have never turned out good.

Kiba noticed that Akamaru was acting strange. Usually, his loyal friend would do what Kiba told him to do unless it was extremely stupid and risky, but today, Akamaru seemed distracted and was slow at responding to Kiba's yells of things in general. He was looking at everything with dreamy eyes; nose high in the air as he sniffed loudly many times.

"Akamaru, what the hell are you doing? We need to get to training!" Kiba shouted at his dog. "Akamaru!"

Kiba decided he was staying home instead of going to the festival. He was working on a new jutsu his mom just taught him and he was caught up in it and he didn't want to go to some festival and lose training time. However, his dog was wasting even more time.

His white companion drifted off, slowly at first, then the dog started bounding and Kiba was forced to chase after him. People were rudely shoved aside and bags flew everywhere, and Kiba met them all with a quick "Sorry!" as he ran past them.

In front of him, Akamaru stopped; tail wagging and tongue hanging out, and Kiba ran up to him to see what this was all about.

His dog had stopped in front of a flower display, sniffing appreciatively. A flower display. Kiba was rather disappointed in the girl-ness of his dog.

'C'mon boy, we're going-"

"Hey Kiba!"

Ino stood in front of him, all smiles and grins, and Kiba wondered what he did this time. No, he didn't know where Sasuke was or where Choji or Shikamaru was and he didn't do anything, not that he could think of anyways, and why, oh why was she grinning like that?

"So," she said, "I heard you don't have a date for the festival?"

"Um, no, because I'm not going."

"Oh!" her eyes widened. 'So you can take me, right?"

"What?"

"You can take me to the festival, right?"

Where did this come from? Kiba really didn't know. Ino was so confusing sometimes. He looked at Akamaru, who gave him the be-a-gentleman look. He sighed.

"Yeah, sure."

"That's great! I already bought the outfit! Wait 'til I tell Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. 'Good job, Akamaru."

Akamaru was given a large white bone as Kiba processed what he had just seen and heard.

"You blackmailed my dog so I would ask you out the dance?"


End file.
